


Raise Hell

by sandboxqueen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Child of Hades - Freeform, Found Family, Multi, Reader Has Powers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandboxqueen/pseuds/sandboxqueen
Summary: Auradon. Home to prissy princesses and perfect princes. And now, five children of the worst villains in history.When the daughter of Hades is sent to Auradon Prep with the other VK's, her only choice is to team up with them to get her father off the Isle. What she wasn't accounting for was the future king.
Relationships: Ben (Disney: Descendants)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Royal Proclamation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep I restarted this story.

_“Start a chain reaction, never let it stop!” You link hands with your sister, laughter ringing out as you twirl around each other in a crowd of dancers, “I can’t believe we’re actually doing this!”_

_Mal twists under your arm with a whoop, smiling brighter than any star above you, “What? Finally sticking it to our parents for once?” you giggle at her excitement, lifting your joint arms as Evie danced through the two of you, “What’s this? Some quality family time?” you shush her, jabbing her lightly as she giggled and danced away. Before you can go after her Carlos grabs your hand, spinning you as he lets out a hollering cheer, “Let’s set it off!”_

_You’re passed between your friends for a while, giggling like a child as you land in a pair of familiarly blue clad arms, “I must be missing all the fun over here.”_

_A set of hazel eyes meet your own as you look up, smile spreading across your face to match the one he gives you. After everything he was still here, standing before you and ready to start the next chapter of your life here in Auradon. You reach a hand up to adjust the crown on his head, flicking a lock of hair from his eyes as your hand trails down his cheek._

_There wasn’t a moment you could remember ever being so happy._

“(Y/N)!”

Your eyes flicker to see your father, resting nonchalantly against the railing of the stairs, eyebrow raised at your form, “Another one?” with a groan you slump back against his ‘throne’, fingers reaching up to massage your temples as you scrunch your eyes closed. He nods, pushing himself off the railing and slowly thumping down the steps towards you, “Figured as much.”

Sighing, you drop your arms, looking up at the man as he turns off Cerberus, “They’re still crazy as ever. Not sticking long enough to remember much either.” You chew on the inside of your cheek, eyes flicking to your father as you notice his stoic expression, “What’s wrong?”

His gaze snaps to your own, “What makes you think something’s wrong Smokey?” Hit the nail on the head.

You smirk up at the man and stand from your spot, giving him a firm poke to the chest, “You may be a god, but you’re not exactly the best at hiding things,” He scoffs, brushing your hand away weakly as you huff at him, “Especially from your daughter.”

He sighs, hands planted firmly on his hips, “I just received some news and, uh,” he cringes slightly, making you raise a brow at him, “I’m not sure how you’re gonna like it really.” After a moment of contemplation, he sighs again, pulling a scroll from his pocket and handing it to you.

With caution you roll open the paper, reading the contents carefully. Pausing suddenly, you shake your head before rereading the letter with a creased brow, eyes darting to your father after the third try, “You’re kidding, right? No chance is this happening.” You laugh at the thought of it, daring to imagine the possibilities.

“Believe it kid.” He shrugs as he saunters past you, assuming his regular lounging position on his ‘throne’, “Might wanna start packing because you leave in two hours.”

You stare at Hades, bewildered by the situation, “You’re serious?” He nods once, more serious than when he told you who your mother was, “This is ridiculous!” A hand rests on your hip as you wave around the scroll, using it to accentuate your point, “I’m actually being shipped off to,” your lip curls in disgust, spitting the words from your mouth as you continue, “Auradon.”

“Well, if I had it my way, we’d both be going.”

Stopping in your small tantrum your head snaps to your father, “You would?”

He shrugs, pulling out his Ember and staring down at it, “We’re Gods (Y/N).” after a moment of thought he stands, facing you with open arms, “Well, a demi-god in your case,” he tosses the item around a bit, idly playing with it as he addresses you, “but regardless, here we might as well be mortal. Hand.” He holds his own out for you, curls his fingers to gesture for your hand.

You lay your hand on his own, eyebrows shooting up as a crack is heard, a small piece of the Ember dropping into your outstretched hand. “Won’t do everything for you it does in its entirety, but you’ll be able to do some damage.” He curls your fingers over the shard, grasping your fist in both hands, eyes boring into your own as a flame flickers behind them, “Show them what you’re made of Smokey.” A smile spreads across your face and with a nod you leave to get ready.

And as you packed your bags, you wondered if Auradon was prepared for the Hell you were about the reign on them.


	2. So Much Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lush grass, blue skys, and lot and lots of pink.

You both flare up slightly as you reach the limo, glaring at the garish building belonging to Maleficent as you both stop in the shadows before the crowd. In silence you both watch as the children of Jafar, The Evil Queen, and Cruella disappear into the car, their parents making a fuss as usual.

“Alright,” you turn to Hades, an inch of a smile gracing your features, “I guess this is goodbye.”

He chuckles, throwing caution to the wind as he wraps his arms around your shoulders, bringing you in for a rare hug, “For now Smokey.” You smile, returning the warm gesture as you wrap your arms around his back. He shoves you towards the car, leaning back against a wall behind him with a salute towards you, “Raise Hell kid!” You smirk, turning towards your ride to princess paradise.

As you take in the crowd your eyes catch Mal, following her line of sight up to Maleficent as she sends her a conniving smirk. You stare up at her as her gaze drifts to you, smirking as her expression drops before you make your way to the limo. You stop as you make it to the door, looking back to where you left your father.

He wasn’t the one staring back at you, a red clad pirate sending you a wink before disappearing into the shadows, leaving no trace he was even there as you step into the vehicle.

You let out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding, as you settle into your seat, eyes closed for a moment as you calm down. The first thing you notice when you open them is four pairs of eyes staring back at you. Awkwardly, you send everyone a tight smile before sinking into your seat and staring out the window.

The group suddenly snaps out of their moment, each looking around the car in their own investigation. Carlos and Jay immediately start attacking what looks like a snack compartment, randomly coloured food flying around as they somehow compete with one another.

Evie finds a blue crystal looking stick to chew on as she touches up her makeup, glancing at Mal as she stares at a black remote in her hand. “You’re looking a little washed out,” she goes to attack her friend’s cheeks with a brush as starts to drift off, “Let me help you out.” The sudden onslaught shocks Mal, jolting her out of her daydreaming.

“Ew, stop.” She flicks her hair back, jolting away from Evie once again, “I’m plotting.”

The blue haired girl huffs as she sits back in her seat, “Well, it’s not very attractive.” You stifle a laugh at that, catching her attention. She sends you a small smile in return before going back to her mirror.

“Oh! These!” Carlos get’s super excited as he points to the treat in his hand, Jay looking over as he pauses his gorging, “It’s salty like nuts, but it’s sweet like I don’t know what.” The thief leans in to see, the younger boy opening his mouth to show the food, much to his disgust. You shake your head at the boys, deciding to pick out a rainbow strip from the stash to chew on, delighting in the mixture of sour and sweetness.

As you stare out the window you notice your group coming up to the magic barrier.

Meaning you were coming to the bridge, “Oh my god!” you look out the front window, seeing the end of the road fast approaching.

Evie looks up, eyes drifting to where you were now looking. She immediately started tapping Jay’s arm, pointing out the window to grab everyone’s attention, “Look!”

“It’s a trap!” Carlos’ hand clamped down on your arm, pulling you closer to the group as the car erupted in screams of fear. After a moment of nothing happening, a bright golden light appeared, shining brightly through the windows of the car. You group look around, unsure of what was going on as you look out the window, a golden bridge now lining the way under the limo to Auradon.

Carlos let go of your arm, scrambling to look out the window, “What just happened?”

The rest look out, Evie’s face lighting up excitedly, “It must be magic.”

Mal turns to the driver, tapping the barrier between the group and him, “Hey. Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?”

He turns to your group slightly, still keeping an eye on the road behind his glasses, “No,” he lifts a hand, a golden remote held up to us, “This one opens the magic barrier. That one opens my garage.” He lifts a hand to the roof, finger held against a button there, “And this button…”

You watch unamused as he holds it down, a black screen coming up to separate him form the rest of you. “Alright, then.”

Mal scoffs at him, turning to the rest of the group, “Nasty. I like that guy.”

~*~

Pulling up to Auradon Prep was the most over dramatic affair you’d ever seen. From the seat across from you Mal groaned, her distaste for the gathered students oozing with privilege obvious as she sneered out the window. You giggle as you lean an elbow against the windowsill, not missing the way her eyes dart to your own filled with mirth, giving you an unimpressed look before returning to her brooding.

The door was opened soon after the car stopped, Jay and Carlos tumbling out with the items they’d taken from the limo almost spilling from their arms as they tussled. After the boys stopped fighting and the girls had stepped out you followed, raising a hand to shield your eyes as the sun beat down on you against your form. You blink off the effects of its rays, eyes scanning the area around you slowly.

You couldn’t remember ever seeing so much green in one place. What you assumed was grass grew vibrantly everywhere there wasn’t pavement, speckled with trees and, presumedly, flowers of every colour. Listening out you were able to catch the chirping of birds occasionally, their song filling you with a sense of inspired awe.

Unfortunately, you aren’t paying attention to the welcome speech being given by the Fairy Godmother, a little too preoccupied to even care, “As the day our two peoples began to heal.” Your attention returns as a boy stops in front of you, hazel eyes piercing into your own (E/C) ones.

With a smirk you shake his hand, “Or the day you showed five people where the bathrooms are.” Your eyes snap to Mal as you speak in unison, seeing the slight shock in her expression as the rest of your group start to laugh.

He stops, looking between the two of you before he lets go of your hand, eyes meeting your own again, letting out a bark of a laugh, “A little over the top?”

“Just a bit.”

“Well, so much for my first impression.” He says, sheepishly shrugging, his smile shining as bright as the sun above. You couldn’t help but let the corners of your mouth lift slightly in lieu of your usual smirk.

“Hey,” you both turn to find the girl with him focused on Mal a few steps away, “You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you?” you turn to the boy as he winces slightly moving to stand with her, “Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping...”

“Beauty!” You can practically feel the venom dripping from Mal as she talks, “Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother,” you see her eyes flick to you for a moment before turning back to the princess, “to their stupid christening.”

“Water under the bridge.”

“Totes!”

~*~

It was all so…

Pink…

As you stepped into the room ahead of Mal and Evie, you had to squint at the sheer amount of light coming from every angle, not to mention all the garish decorations around the place. “This is my worst nightmare.” The girls stepped up on either side of you slowly, both as taken back in different ways.

“Wow,” Evie’s eyes lit up as she looked around, not surprising considering who she was, “This place is so amaz-…”

“Gross.”

She was cut off as Mal added her two cents, immediately sending the girl back pedaling, “I know right? Amazingly gross.” It didn’t stop her from silently screaming as you smiled at her in amusement.

“I’m going to need some serious sunscreen.” You walked to the nearest of the three beds, sprawling out on the surprisingly soft and comforting sheets, as the other two made the place more like home. “So,” you sit up, leaning forward towards Mal as she steps away from the windows, “What’s your world conquering plan?”

Your sister stops, face dropping as her gaze slips over to you, “What are you talking about?” Out of the corner of your eye you can see Evie rolling her eyes before starting to look around the room more.

A laugh escapes you as you stand, coming face to face with Mal as she crosses her arms in front of her, “Oh, come on, I know moth-…” you cut yourself off as you remember the other girl in the room, deciding not to spread around you relations to the fairy, “Maleficent, wouldn’t have sent you over here without some earth-shattering plan to free her from the Isle.”

Mal stares for a moment, seemingly contemplating her options. With a sigh she drops her exterior slightly, propping her hands on her hips as you send her a smirk, “We’re stealing Fairy Godmother’s wand.”

Your eyebrow shoots up, surprised by such a bold plan, “Ah,” tapping a finger against your lip you think, moving to wander slighting about your new ‘home’, “Well, we might want to find out where that is first.”

Evie’s head shoots up from where she stands, admiring the different fabrics covering surfaces, “We?” Mal seems to be just as surprised, forehead furrowing as she regards you.

With a scoff you pick up an ornament from a table, tossing it in your hand a few times, a tactic your father used often, “Well, of course I’m in.”

“You are?” Once again, your sister locks up, arms crossed, feet planted to make herself feel in control. She was more like dad than she thought, “Why would you want to help a woman you hate?”

Shrugging you smirk, finished playing with the ornament, a paperweight really, “Releasing your mother means my dad goes free too, does it not?” you toss the item to her, laughing slightly as she fumbles slightly, “Plus, I don’t hate her. Just resent her really.”

Mal’s eyes reach your own, a tinge of understanding showing through before she breaks away, placing the paperweight on a table, “Alright, let’s go meet up with the boys then.”


End file.
